


My Perfect World

by MiniOreo8



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: AA, Cute Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, M/M, Mentioned Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre, XD, azopotah maeh, de - Freeform, etiquetas, no sé, perfectworldshipping - Freeform, que poner, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniOreo8/pseuds/MiniOreo8
Summary: ...___...☕...___...Un pequeño One Shot/drabble de esta ship que me encanta.↪Personajes de Pokémon XY↪Pareja: Lysandre x Sycamore↪Nombre del ship: PerfectWorldShipping...___...☕...___...
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, PerfectWorldShipping





	My Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado en la plataforma wattpad, con el mismo nombre de MiniOreo8. <3

. . . __________ . . 🗼. . __________ . . .

Sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos no eran correctos, al menos no a la vista pública. No por el hecho de amar a otro hombre, si no, que este era quien amenazó la vida en toda kalos.  
Aún así no podía obligarse a abandonar sus sentimientos, le conocía o eso imaginaba desde hace tantos año, tantos momentos juntos que le era imposible no haberse enamorado de él.

Lysandre siempre fue alguien con ideas y pensamientos algo incomprendidos por muchos, sus palabras de belleza y un mundo perfecto jamás imaginó que se referían a exterminar la vida tanto humana como de los Pokémon que habitaban en la región.

Su paso era calmado y su vista solo se enfocaba en los hermosos faroles que iluminaban las calles de la ciudad. Eso más el hermoso brillo de la torre prisma definitivamente era espléndido y relajante al menos para él.

_oh Lysandre... Por qué tenía que acabar así...

El dolor en su pecho se hacía presente con los hermosos recuerdos que venían a su mente, tan hermosos como dolorosos... La duda que nacía en el de saber si realmente todo fue una farsa, un vil engaño... Y el fuera el único con sentimientos tan reales y puros en esa fantasía. Sus ojos azul grisáceos se dirigieron a la inmensa torre mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca y ocultaba su rostro un poco en la bufanda roja que usaba por el frio que hacía. Olía tan bien como siempre...

Antes de regresar a su laboratorio e ir a descansar decidió pasar como le era costumbre al que fue el café de su mejor amigo, donde ocupo gran parte de sus hermosos recuerdos tomando café y teniendo largas y casi eternas charlas ya fueran de trabajo o por gusto entre ambos. El tono rojizo era tan característico en lo que hacía, su ropa, sus muebles y como imaginarán su café.  
Al entrar era cálido y el aroma a café se mantenía en el aire, todo tan... Vacío y solitario, realmente lo que daría por volver a esos tiempos donde estaba lleno de personas y Pokémon disfrutando y verlo ahí parado... Charlando con Dianta o con alguno de sus empleados. Si mal no recordaba su laboratorio estaba detrás de ese estante según Serena y Kalm, cosa que pude confirmar al moverla y ver unas escaleras bajar sin vacilar mucho e ir a ver. La curiosidad le era más grande y tampoco es que hubiera alguien aquí desde hace ya casi 8 meses atrás.  
Todo era oscuro, una tenue luz apenas lograba dar para visualizar donde pisaba, afortunadamente su torpeza no salió a flote y terminaría tropezando con alguna cosa, a penas pudo ver un interruptor el cual movió dando a ver qué era el de las luces al encender todas estas en secuencia.

Realmente era un desastre aquí abajo, y no dudaba que fuera por los jóvenes entrenadores al confrontar al peli naranja en aquella ocasión.

_Augustine que estás haciendo...

Me preguntaba a mí mismo al caminar por todo el lugar examinando cada rincón, había libros interesantes acerca de los legendarios a decir verdad. Esto tenía sentido al tener muchos conocimientos sobre estos Lysandre... Una sonrisa algo tonta escapó entre sus labios mientras cerraba y seguidamente seguía caminado por el amplio lugar.

Mientras caminaba aprovechaba de buscar vendajes y medicamentos, dirigiéndose a la última planta del lugar a una habitación que no parecía ser conocida por nadie más que él. Respirando hondo para tocar levemente en la puerta metálica que más que una puerta se veía era un cuadro.

_Soy yo, voy a pasar.

Sin esperar abrió con cuidado para entrar y cerrarla seguidamente sin hacer mucho ruido, mirando al hombre de cabellos naranjas recostado en una cama totalmente vendado de pies a cabeza, algunas con manchas de sangre seca ya. Dejó las vendas sobre una mesa y los medicamentos notando que había comido ya por ver los cubiertos sucios a un lado.

_¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

_Bien dejando de lado las incontables heridas que tenía antes, y que estuve al borde de la muerte... Si no fuera por ti.

El hombre de cabellera anaranjada soltó una leve risa por lo que dijo, no pudo evitar igualmente sonreír al verlo más "activo", si tenía razón si no fuera por qué el fue y no descanso revisando entre los escombros Lysandre no estaría ahí...

_Bueno no te quejes que debo cambiar tus vendas, no quiero se infecten las heridas que aún sanan... Nadie sabe que aún vives así que es difícil sacar medicamentos o pedirlos sin que me pregunten para que les necesito. - sus ojos bajaron un poco mientras se sentaba a su lado quitando cuidadosamente el vendaje en sus brazos para cambiarlos por los nuevos. Limpiando antes las heridas con alcohol y agua oxigenada escuchando las quejas del mayor pero era entendible. - No te muevas tanto, aún faltan las demás Lys.

_Augustine... ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes perfectamente que ocultas a un... Delincuente en resumidas.

_Yo... Ya te lo he dicho Lysandre, eres mi... Mejor amigo, y a pesar de haber tomado malas decisiones de forma consciente... No creo que verte ahí y saber que aún vivías, no podía abandonarte...

_Nadie sabe que vivo, o que aún lo hacía en ese momento Augustine...

_¿Qué quieres que te responda?... Lysandre ya terminé, ¿Se sienten mejor? - quería evitar responder, aún no le aclaraba realmente lo que sentía al contrario. Sentía... Miedo, no quería arruinar su relación y trato ya que seamos honesto, no siempre es igual cuando te declaras a un ser querido y te rechazan. Nada es igual.

_Si, se siente mejor. Gracias, y quiero que me digas tus intenciones Sycamore... Fuiste a rescatarme sin saber siquiera si seguía vivo luego de tal derrumbamiento. No creo que fuera " _Casualidad"_.

_Lys... Por favor no tengo ninguna intención, de verdad eres mi mejor amigo... No dejare morir a un amigo, aún con todo lo que hiciste... No es lo correcto desear tu muerte.

_Augustine antes de irte, ¿Podrías acercarte un poco?

Algo extrañado alzó una de sus cejas para acceder a la petición del oji azules, era algo incómodo estar muy cerca sentía su corazón acelerarse un poco de forma involuntaria.

_¿Sucede algo?... Lysandre que _qui-_

Sus palabras fueron calladas de forma repentina, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que sucedió o estaba pasando, para cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas este se alejaba de su rostro tras haber besado sus labios y mirarle con una leve sonrisa.

_Nunca sabes mentirme, eres un libro abierto cuando estás conmigo sin que te des cuenta Augustine.

_Lys... q-que acaba... yo

_No hace falta digas nada, yo no te veo con esos ojos de " _amistad"_ que tanto me recuerdas. Yo te veo como la persona que amo... Realmente lamento no haber actuado debidamente antes, mis deseos de un mundo perfecto me cegaron y mis ambiciones fueron más grandes de lo que imaginaba.

_Lysandre yo... Yo... Ahh... Realmente no puedo ocultarte nada, ni siquiera lo que siento ¿Cierto? Si fuiste un tonto al hacer tales cosas, habían más formas de lograr el mundo que tanto deseas.

**__El mundo que yo deseo... Siempre lo tuve. Eres tú._ **

. . . ___________ . . 🗼 . . ___________ . . .


End file.
